Ebon Gate 1998
The Ebon Gate Festival of 1998 was reviewed by The Elanthia Weekly and Ramladu. Their inventories has been combined into the list given here. ---- Acheron's Charms On the twisted shelf you see a ranger charm, a bard charm, a sorcerer charm, a wizard charm, a cleric charm, an empath charm, a sunburst charm, a rogue charm and a warrior charm. (10k) On the glaes-topped table you see a cracked skull charm, a star charm, a hobgoblin charm, a werewolf charm, a tower charm, a lucre charm, a skull and crossbones charm and a glittering eyeball charm. (10k) On the glaes case you see a jackal charm, a crescent moon charm, a wraith charm, an Andelas charm, a crown charm, a Lorminstra charm, a teardrop charm, a Luukos charm, a spider charm and a cat charm. (10k) On the jewelry stand you see a twisted mein charm bracelet, an opal-studded silver charm bracelet, a blackened mithril charm bracelet, a linked-claw vultite charm bracelet, a silvered filigree charm bracelet and an onyx-studded gold charm bracelet. (50k) ---- Ambra's Couture On the glaes-topped table you see a flask of spicy cologne, a flask of honeysuckle perfume, a flacon of lavender perfume, a bottle of camellia perfume, a flacon of wisteria perfume and a vial of rosewater perfume. On the display rack you see a dark crimson silk ribbon, a silver-trim ebony ribbon, a shimmering pearl grey ribbon, an embroidered rose pink ribbon, a pale amethyst silk ribbon, a silken sapphire blue ribbon, a pearlescent satin ribbon, a shimmering lavender ribbon, a gold-edged velvet ribbon and a soft white velvet ribbon. In the maoral armoire you see a gold-trimmed black brocade gown, a pearlescent golden-sashed gown, an ermine-edged crimson brocade gown, a pearl-trimmed blue satin gown, a topaz-edged amber silk gown, a sapphire blue watered silk gown and an embroidered emerald silk gown. ---- Babayaga's Hut On the cookie tray you see a piece of glass candy (750, 701), a chocolate elephant ear (3375, sounds), a gooey eyeball danish (3875, 707), some crunchy thrak-bone brittle (1k, 708), a slice of sinfully rich cake (1k, 713) and a small Halfling tart (750, 401). ---- Baetus' Confessional On the modwir rack you see a stark-white ora falchion, a midnight-blue ora hammer, a wickedly curved ora axe, a modwir-hafted white ora mattock, an ancient eonake scimitar and an enruned ancient eonake mace. (sancted, each has a special ability) On the wooden table you see a golvern-bound back scabbard, a gleaming silvery vultite scabbard, a pearl-inlaid black ora scabbard, a rolaren-bound sheath, a sleek black leather back sheath, a vaalin-bound back scabbard, a pure-white eonake-bound sheath, a enruned dark imflass scabbard, a beautifully carved ivory scabbard, a worn leather back sheath and a midnight-blue leather back sheath. (blessing sheaths, not rechargers) ---- The Bones In the wooden coffin you see a bone-clasped canvas shoulder satchel, a bone-clasped worn black cloak, a bone-clasped black leather pouch, a rune-etched carved bone circlet, a black leather bone-trimmed belt and a wicked bone-handled dagger. On the earthen shelf you see a pair of carved bone earrings, a carved ebony and bone earcuff, a finger bone necklace, a carved bleached bone ring and a bleached bone bracelet. ---- Creepy Confectionary On the cookie counter you see a crumbly ghoul cookie, an iced gravestone cookie, a glazed ghost cookie, a big banshee cookie, a sugar skeleton cookie, a frosted death knight cookie, a chocolate death dirge cookie and a giant wraith cookie. On the pastry rack you see a flakey buttered croissant, an almond scone, a miniature blueberry tart, a piece of spice cake, a cinnamon and sugar croissant and a moist honey croissant. ---- Dragonflye's Wings On the thanot rack you see a pair of silly chicken wings, a pair of white samite angel wings, a pair of black velvet demon wings, a pair of green satin dragon wings, a pair of silk pixie wings, a pair of black leather bat wings and a pair of satin dragonfly wings. ---- Ezmerelda's SweetShoppe On the wooden table you see a bright red candied apple, a sugar-glazed baked ghoul, a wafer-thin Keeper's sugarcookie, a rich and chewy fudge brownie, a dark chocolate spider and a lopsided gingerbread man. On the wooden crate you see a slice of ghoul's food cake, a sugary leaf-shaped mint and a small blaestonberry tart. On the maoral tray you see a cloud of white cotton candy, a chocolate Ebon's Gate cookie, a delectable white chocolate bonbon, a small spun sugar eyeball and a syrupy carmelized fig. ---- Fabulous Fabrics On the worktable you see a rugged leather cloak, a braided leather belt, a tanned wide-brim hat and some soft leather boots. In the small chest you see a faded leather shoulder pack, a dwarven mining backpack and a soft leather backpack. ---- Flargle's Farmin' Supplies On the female scarecrow you see a knotted leather hair tie, a thin blue cotton shirt, some tattered work gloves, some weathered workshoes, a long dark blue cotton skirt, a faded blue bandana and a dusty seed bag. On the male scarecrow you see a dusty straw hat, a faded cotton seed sack, a red plaid flannel shirt, some faded blue cotton bib overalls, a weathered leather tobacco pouch, a faded red bandana, some worn-out leather workboots, some white cotton work gloves and a corncob pipe. On the produce table you see some pulpy apple cider, a large fresh turnip, a long juicy carrot, a fresh red apple, a huge orange pumpkin, a glass of frothy milk, a bright red radish and a juicy yellow pear. On the thick planks you see a heavy hay hook, an iron-bladed scythe, a wooden grain flail, a long-handled hatchet, a rusty-tined pitchfork, a wooden milk pail, a rusty-bladed hoe, a heavy iron maul and a gleaming sickle. ---- Frexden's Fatuous Fashions In the felwood footlocker you see a growling frost giant mask, a snickering gremlin mask, a wart covered ogre nose, a fuzzy black toy pooka, some coyote paw mittens and some grey rabbit ear slippers. On the modwir rack you see a frumpy dark orc costume, a ghost sheet costume, a howling dirge costume, some gigantic black spider legs and a fluffy white polar bear costume. On the maoral counter you see a vicious rolton costume, a snarling fire cat mask, a fake siren lizard tail, a hidious troll king mask, some brown bear fur slippers and some huge falcon wings. ---- The Golden Mask In the glaes-topped case you see a blackened ghoul mask, a slant-eyed cat mask, a bleached skull mask, an ebony witch mask, a dark troglodyte mask, a black prestidigitator mask, a fur-trimmed wolverine mask, a grinning goblin mask and a white rolton mask. On the wooden table you see a dark ruby-edged mask, a shimmering pearl-trimmed mask, a bejewelled purple mask, a black spidersilk mask, a glittering golden mask, a sapphire blue satin mask, a pale green leaf-shaped mask, a silvered glaesine mask, an irridescent raven feather mask and a diamond-edged mithril mask. ---- The Hair-Raising Experience On the low table you see a bottle of white hairdye, a bottle of black hairdye, a bottle of dark brown hairdye, a bottle of red hairdye, a bottle of silver hairdye, a bottle of sandy blond hairdye, a bottle of golden blond hairdye, a bottle of light brown hairdye and a small silver mirror. On the velvet-covered counter you see a braided ruby-encrusted cord, a thick velvet ribbon, a thin leather-covered cord, a beaten mithril circlet, a smooth maoral circlet, a crimson leather hair tie, an enruned rolaren circlet, a braided leather hair tie, a black braided hair tie, a fiery glaes circlet, a rune-covered thanot circlet, a leather-bound black willow circlet, a threadbare satin ribbon, a yellow cloth ribbon, a flowery white ribbon, a carved bone circlet, a polished ivory circlet, a multicolored silk ribbon, a thin imflass circlet, a black spidersilk ribbon and a sharp vaalor circlet. ---- Hortinger's Wagon In the modwir chest you see a deep-blue spidersilk poke, a gilded red leather back sheath, a dark leather seaman's longcoat, an over-sized golvern-bound scabbard, an ink-black spidersilk backpack, a silvery veniom mesh sack, a sky-blue spidersilk backsack, a deep-blue spidersilk cloak, a deep-red wide-brimmed hat, an ink-black spidersilk headcloth, a pure-white veniom-bound satchel and an ink-black knotwork satchel. In the glaes case you see a pure-white vultite khopesh, an ancient enruned eonake broadsword, a forest-green eahnor flanged mace, a ironwood handled barbed bullwhip, a black ora forked dagger, a dwarven steel cutlass, a golden faenor dhara, a rolaren-edged black alloy mace, a blackened glaes craquemarte, a blackened eahnor crescent axe, a spiked imflass mace & chain, a eahnor tocke, a midnight-blue ora flyssa, a gleaming silver backsword, a storm-grey faenor kaskara, a wickedly curved faenor waraxe, a mithril crowbill, a deep-red golvern morning star, a wickedly curved faenor tiger-claw, a wickedly wavy mithglin kris, an ice-blue rolaren taavish, a mithglin main gauche, a wavy grey imflass misercord and a brilliant silvery eahnor longsword. On the haon rack you see a cloud-white eahnor battlesword, a fiery-red mithglin maul, a blackened mithglin pitch fork, a white ora Hammer of Kai, an ice-blue mithglin pilum, a midnight-blue eonake scythe, a wickedly sharp mithril falx, a steel-capped ironwood staff, a blood-red imflass shail, a black ora enruned flamberge, an ironwood hafted rolaren flail, a dark mithril runka, a silvery vultite doloire, an oversized rolaren roa'ter axe, a dark ironwood war club, an ironwood hafted razern bisacuta, a scorched black glaes lance, a deep red rolaren beaked axe, a sky blue glaes bastard sword and an eahnor-tipped angon. In the fel cabinet you see some filigreed golvern platemail, some finely tooled cuirbouilli, some deep-green sylvan hunting leathers, a sky-blue leather breastplate, a filigreed golden mithril breastplate, some storm-grey imflass chain, some ink-black faenor chain, some storm-grey elven hunting leathers, some golden dwarven steel chainmail, a short fitted spidersilk robe, some indigo battle-worn leathers, some mithglin banded brigandine, some etched dwarven steel plate, a silvery faenor chain hauberk, some eahnor studded leather, a filigreed black faenor breastplate and some deep-blue elven scouting leathers. On the tanik shelf you see a midnight-blue ora spiked buckler, a storm-grey bouched glaes shield, a taupe wickerwork buckler, a curved wooden buckler, an enruned eonake pageant shield, a black rolaren heater, a dark mithril lantern shield, an oversized turtle-shell shield, a sky-blue vultite wall shield, a rectangular imflass shield, a blackened tsark hide shield, a spotted gak hide buckler, a blood-red ora target shield and a fire sprite wing buckler. In the iron-banded chest you see some enruned faenor arm guards, a winged enruned faenor helm, an enruned faenor grandguard, a silvery eahnor gorget, some silvery eahnor arm greaves, a silvery eahnor helm, a boar-tusked black leather helm, a gilded red leather helm, some silvery eahnor leg greaves and some enruned faenor leg guards. In the glass case you see a wickedly sharp faenor claidhmore, a heavy faenor bulawa and a wickedly curved eahnor kilij. ---- Hsark's Concoctions In the rusted old crate you see a flask of moon colored mist, a tin of ugly black sludge, a vial of murky white steam (106), a jar of oily greenish slime, a beaker of greyish fog (401) and a tube of whirling amber smoke (806). On the three-legged table you see a tiny vial of troll blood, a chunk of mangled rust (407), a wad of damp moldy rags (406), a ball of moldy rolton fur (401?), a hideous lump of black stuff and a blob of sticky silver goop (114). ---- Hsark's Oddities On the garish shelf you see some fingerless leather gloves, a highly polished steel skullcap, a feather duster, a wide crocodile skin belt, some spiked iron shoulder guards and a shattered rolaren dagger pendant. In the carved oak curio you see a delicate cloissonne locket, a tiny white opal teardrop, a dainty pearl unicorn hairpin, an adorable fuzzy kitten brooch, some elegant dangling golden earrings and an interwoven silver and gold anklet. ---- Jezzakaia's Jewels On the ebonwood shelf you see a deathstone spider talisman, a tiny vaalin sheath pin, a deathstone raven pin, an obsidian bat charm and some deathstone earrings (117). On the velvet covered table you see a pearl-studded cobweb choker, a heart-shaped deathstone necklace, a deathstone engagement ring and a marquis-cut deathstone ring. In the glass case you see a tiny flower basket charm, a deathstone link bracelet, a deathstone cat amulet, an enruned deathstone pendant, a deathstone pinky ring and a deathstone spider pin. On the dusty shelf you see a blood red wand, a dead bat, a deathly black wand and a slimy green wand. ---- The Keeper's Touch On the long bench you see a neatly inked scrive, a gold-inked scroll, a leather-bound prayer book and a silver-inked parchment. On the wooden table you see a filigreed ora flask, a jewelled golden flask, a pale purple glaes flask, an irridescent blue flask, a pearlescent white flask, an engraved mithril flask, a bejewelled silver flask and an opalescent glaesine flask. ---- Learvon's Jewelry On the necklace stand you see a rising sun pendant, an oak leaf pendant, a crescent moon pendant, a frozen waterfall pendant, a budding rose pendant and a blooming wildflower pendant. In the jewelry box you see a howling wolf pin, a snarling mountain lion pin, a striking hawk pin, a swooping owl pin, a playful kitten pin, a charging bear pin, a skittering spider pin and a stalking puma pin. In the ring case you see a coiled snake ring, a carved rosewood ring, an imflass black opal ring, an entwined mithril and ora ring, a leaf engraved silver ring and a ruby embedded vultite ring. ---- Leeds' Oddities & Collectibles On the low ledge you see a silver feather armband, an onyx sickle armband, an ivory link bracelet, a coiled snake armband, an ivory skull armband, a shining drake armband and a braided mammoth hair bracelet. On the mithril box you see a pair of long mithril horns, a gleaming steel skullcap, a golden eye headband, a black spidersilk shroud, a black velvet tophat and a multicolored square pillow hat. On the ash trunk you see a pair of dwarven work boots, some duck-shaped slippers, some oversized fuzzy troll slippers, a pair of wide snow shoes, some knee-high strap sandals and a pair of hollow wooden blocks. In the ash box you see a scorched mithglin wizard statue, a boiled leather ranger figurine, a dark ruby tiger figurine, an obsidian sorceror figurine, a rhimar ice elemental statue, a heavy vaalor eyeball and a mithril fighter sculpture. On the engraved hutch you see a bottle of yeti blood, a lava-filled glaes jar, a decanter of snake venom, a jar of troll eyes, a cask of salamander toes, a jug of titan saliva, a decanter of mammoth blood and a jar of dead slugs. On the black willow counter you see a polished modwir box, a small obsidian box, a warped iron box, a beveled diamond box, a rune-covered veil iron box and a kelyn-trimmed black ora box. ---- Lornic's Pinatas On the table you see a wraith-shaped pinata, a puma-shaped pinata, a sylvan-shaped pinata, a halfling-shaped pinata, a giantman-shaped pinata, an elf-shaped pinata, a human-shaped pinata, a banshee-shaped pinata, a centaur-shaped pinata, a dwarf-shaped pinata and a pointed stick. ---- The Mad Hatter On the large table you see a decaying skeleton finger crown, a gruesome wight claw crown, a repulsive wraith talon crown, a hideous golem bone crown and an appalling ghoul nail crown. On the hat stand you see a beautiful moornbloom garland, a deadly nightshade garland, a withered black rose garland, a fragile death lily garland and a fragrant belladonna garland. ---- Melusine's Emporium On the thanot hooks you see a raven-black vruul skin cloak, a soft white velvet panne cloak, a dark brown woolen hooded cloak, a shimmering flame-red satin cloak, a pale-golden jacquard hooded cloak and a ruby-clasped silvery silk cloak. In the ruby-studded box you see a grass-stained linen haversack, a jet black vruul skin haversack, a soft brown doeskin haversack, a ruby-dusted silvery brocade haversack and a gold-trimmed white leather haversack. In the amethyst-dusted trunk you see some flame-red satin dancing slippers, some silvery silk dancing slippers, some golden jacquard slippers and a pair of black velvet dancing slippers. On the brass hat rack you see a soft white velvet hooded cowl, a raven-black wool tam o'shanter and a ruby-dusted lacey head scarf.n the crystal quartz bowl you see a onyx-clasped vruul skin pouch, a enruned brown doeskin pouch, a sigil-stamped tanned leather sheath, a ruby-clasped silvery brocade pouch and a ruby-dusted silvery brocade sheath. On the bejeweled table you see a pair of soft brown doeskin gloves, some tanned leather half-gloves, a pair of black leather half-gloves, some silvery spidersilk lace gloves and some snowcat fur-lined gloves. In the oak wardrobe you see a ruby-dusted silvery silk gown, a golden silk jacquard gown, an iridescent snow white silk gown, a gold-trimmed black velvet gown and an elegant flame-red satin gown. On the oak shelf you see a fresh kobold kidney pie, a custardy baked pumpkin tart, a bowl of bubbling tripe stew and a steaming blood sausage pie. In the wheat-stalk basket you see a white-frosted ghost cookie, a soft butter sun-shaped cookie and a pale sugar moon cookie. On the bent-willow table you see a mug of Ebon's Gate cocoa, a flute of bubbly Sylvan champagne, a tankard of Dwarven winter ale, a stein of Elven wheat ale and a flagon of Giantman mead. In the dark maoral trunk you see an ornate brass hourglass and a black-painted wooden toy scythe. On the ironwood rack you see some long silvery cat whiskers, a black raven's feather boa, a pair of devilish horns, a red blood eagle's feather boa, a long curling black furry tail and some pearlized death head beads. In the ebonwood chest you see a sinister skeleton doll, a haunting harbinger doll, a wailing banshee doll, a groaning ghoul doll and a moaning spirit doll. In the felwood armoire you see a slimy monastic lich costume, a whirling sand devil costume, a howling ghost wolf costume, a snarling black cat costume and a ghoulish ice skeleton costume. ---- The Mournbloom On the wooden table you see a dainty woven mournbloom circlet, a gilded silver mournbloom pin, a lush mournbloom pomander, a pale woven mournbloom necklace and a beribboned mournbloom bouquet. ---- The Ringing Bell On the table you see some pearl inset jade chimes, some blue mithril chimes, some gold filigree chimes, some opalescent glaes chimes, some carved sapphire chimes, some silver edged black ora chimes, some etched crystal chimes, some engraved silver chimes, some pierced bronze chimes and some smoky black vultite chimes. (5k) On the racks you see some etched silver bells, some white ora bells, some bright brass bells, some ruby colored glass bells, some silver and gold filigree bells, some carved amethyst bells, some deep green imflass bells, some blue ora bells, some delicate crystal bells and some engraved copper bells. ---- Spidersilk Tent In the maoral tub you see a slender tanik rod, an ornately carved rod, an enruned rod and an imflass-capped rod. On the modwir table you see a rose-colored faenor heater, a rolaren-bound modwir buckler, a pure-white eahnor parma and a puma hide shield. In the wicker basket you see a blackened rod, a crystal rod, an ice-blue rod and a twisted rod. On the modwir table you see some aged parchment (506, 503, 509), some preserved modwir leaves (606, 601, 613), some worn vellum paper (401, 406, 414) and a small leatherbound tome. In the elegant modwir cabinet you see an elven leather wand harness (550k), a dark-grey gak wool cloak, a dark-grey gak wool coat, an elven leather smoking jacket and some dark-grey gak wool pants. On the modwir table you see a silver hoop earring, a tiny wolf carving, a small maoral eagle, a deep-blue eahnor Huntress symbol, a mithril Eonak symbol, a braided mithril anklet, a tanik hawk medallion and a woven vultite bracelet. On the modwir table you see a petrified tree bark necklace, a stone-grey Meyno symbol, a glowing Lorminstra symbol, a shimmering diamond pendant, a braided gold choker, a deep-blue Huntress sigil, a silvery imflass chain and a silvery eahnor medallion. In the faenor-banded chest you see some eahnor buttoned robes, some faenor-studded leathers, some flowing silvery robes and some braided elven leathers. On the modwir table you see a round white-chocolate bear, a cup of crystal clear water, some oversized leafy green spinach (509), a slender silver goblet, a twisted taproot (613), a cup of strong black coffee (510, 30 charges), a glowing golden vial and a brilliantly shimmering potion (414, 40 charges). On the thanot rack you see a razor-sharp mithglin poignard, a bone pommeled rolaren dagger, a long bladed vultite dirk, a diamond hilted stiletto, an ancient eahnor estoc and a scorched faenor khopesh. Fraillake's Forge I forge any type of weapon, most armors and many types of shields. I work in the following three metals only: Faenor, Imflass and Eahnor. Do not bother to ask me for any other metal, or as my husband likes to say, "Double Price for You!" Price will be determined at time of sale. As it depends on the quantity of metal used in the forging process. I do not alter the appearance of anything. I do not weight weapons or pad armor. ---- Toothrot's Inheritance On the wooden counter you see a cheese-soaked bread bowl, a shredded beef bread bowl, an ale-saturated baguette, a potato soup bread bowl and a cheese-filled baguette. In the thanot bowl you see a cheese-filled scone, a warm honeyed biscuit, a cinnamon and honey scone, a fresh beer biscuit, a gravy-soaked sausage biscuit and a rum-soaked cinnamon scone. On the clawfoot table you see a chewy sugar-coated roll, a chocolate and strawberry twist, a moist honey-filled twist, a huge cinnamon roll and an orange sugar roll. In the red wicker basket you see a twisted orange chile, a zesty green pepper, a spicy red pepper, a cheese-filled red pepper, a rum-coated black chile, a cheese-filled green pepper, a mild yellow pepper and a gnarled black chile. ---- The Toy Maker In the painted box you see a mystery toy. (10k) ---- Tripple's Apprentice Workshop In the ironwood trunk you see some spooky fake ears, a strong leather gag (210), a scratched silver monocle, a pair of black-tinted glasses (311) and a makeshift modwir splint. On the small oak table you see a high holy symbol, a silver-inlaid obsidian ring, a silver and krodera-inlaid ring, a barbed coraesine stickpin, a silver spider-shaped pendant, a black fly-shaped locket, a cloud-etched brooch and a flame-etched brooch. The sign reads: :Please be careful, as some of these enchantments are a tad unpredictable, I am just an apprentice after all. '' :-Tripple.'' ---- Weapon Works In the glass case you see some studded troll hide armor and some full orc hide leather. On the weapons rack you see a vultite studded claw, a vultite studded ball and chain and a heavy vultite battle axe. On the shelf you see a glaes manople, a braided leather bullwhip and an ice blue glaes hammer On the dusty rack you see a silver hilted vultite flamberge, a heavy glaes pilum and a deep red vultite halberd. In the metal case you see a smokey mein backsword, a glaes dwarven mining axe and a blackened imflass dirk. In the open crate you see a glaes battlesword, a modwir hafted vultite crowbill and a fel shaft mithril awl-pike. ---- The Well-Silvered Pouch On the tentpole you see an opalescent pink samite pouch, an irridescent purple samite pouch, a scallop-edged rainbow samite pouch, a brilliant white samite pouch, a shimmering blue samite pouch, a gold-edged green samite pouch and a bright red velveteen pouch. On the wooden table you see a shimmering aquamarine silk pouch, a silver-edged grey velvet pouch, a feathered brown leather pouch, a midnight blue watered silk pouch, an embroidered yellow silk pouch, a copper-edged black velvet pouch and a tattered tan burlap pouch. On the small table you see a silver spidersilk pouch, a silver spidersilk satchel and a silver spidersilk backpack. Category:Festivals